


Legend of Korra: Pleasure Bender

by CathexisArcana



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Play, Bending (Avatar), Breasts, Duelling, F/F, Fights, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathexisArcana/pseuds/CathexisArcana
Summary: The story takes place in Season 3.Kuvira asks Korra to duel her in training, but with an interesting condition. She discovers Kuvira's hidden strength, and a most unexpected talent...





	

Korra was on the western terraces, practicing waterbending near the fountains. She moved with forceful grace, redirecting water from one pool to the next in arcing, twisting streams, and at other times having streamers of water and flame smash into each other, creating clouds of hissing steam. 

“I wish I could bend all of the elements,” came an admiring voice from behind her. 

Korra turned to see the Captain of the Metal Guard regarding her with an implacable expression. She was not in uniform, but wore a sleeveless green tabard in black trim, with steel bands on her wrists and bare ankles. She was not a great beauty, like Asumi, but Korra found her rather comely. 

“I wield only the one,” Kuvira said. 

“Well, it’s one that I can’t use,” Korra replied pleasantly. “You should be proud of it.”

“Oh, I am.”

She laughed softly. “Well, that’s good, um?”

“Kuvira.”

“Did Suyin need me for something?”

“Do I look like I’m on duty?” 

Korra rolled her eyes abashedly. “Yeah, I guess not…”

“I came to see you, myself, Avatar.”

“Oh?”

“I have surpassed every fighter in Zaofu, and Lady Beifong is too busy to continue training me as she had when I was younger. I feel like my growth is stunted, now, but you are a great warrior, and would be even if you were not the Avatar. I need worthy practice.”

“I see. Well, a student of either Beifong is good enough for me,” Korra said with a smile. “I don’t want to get rusty, either.”

Kuvira was closer to her, now, her hands clasped her back, head tilted slightly upward, giving a strong impression of nobility. “I want you to take it seriously, so let us agree on a condition.”

“Like what? You want my dessert at dinner or something?” She laughed, but when Kuvira did not smile, she sobered up. “Anyway…”

“If I win, you must spend one hour in my chamber, and I can do anything to you that I want,” said Kuvira, and for just a moment she looked away as though she were nervous beneath that stoic exterior. 

Korra’s brows raised in surprise and her cheeks reddened. “Yikes. That is a pretty bold condition considering how you are the one asking for this match, don’t you think?”

“If you win, I will help you convince Lin to mend her relationship with Suyin. I have information that I believe would sway her emotions.”

“Hmm, now, that is a better deal. So, captain, I agree to your conditions, but if you do win, and that’s a big ‘if’, whatever crazy activities you have in mind cannot leave a mark on me, ok?”

Kuvira smiled subtly, nodded. 

“Then let us begin,” Korra said, stancing to fight. 

Kuvira assumed her stance, and for a moment they merely circled each other, assessing each other’s movements. Korra opened the attack, slinging a stream of water toward her, but she whirled away from it in a graceful side-ways flip. Twice more Korra launched water attacks that she avoided, but the third bending was fire, which singed her hand as she flipped away from the flames. 

Deceptively, Kuvira had used her dodges to get closer to Korra, until she was close enough to engage in close quarters. They exchanged punches and kicks; one fist landed across Kuvira’s chin, another against the top of her ear, and the pain of those blows sharpened Kuvira’s focus like a flint hones a blade. She returned a kick against Korra’s side, and it must have hurt, since Korra used an air-push to knock her back, giving herself a chance to regain her breath. 

“You must make Suyin proud,” Korra said in the middle of two breaths. 

Kuvira’s chest only rose and fell a little quicker than before, but otherwise she seemed untaxed by their exchanges. “You’re holding back,” she accused. 

Korra shrugged, still keeping stance. “It’s not really life or death. I can never let myself go in training.”

Kuvira smiled darkly. “Maybe you want to lose, Avatar.”

“Can’t a girl get tired of winning?” Korra asked with her own smile. 

They met again in a flurry of strikes, and when they leaped apart, Kuvira’s lip was busted, with blood running down to her chin. 

By now, the captain was frustrated with herself, and it showed. “Damn it,” she seethed. 

Korra stood straight as though they were done, hands on her hips. “You ready to help reunite two sisters, captain?”

Kuvira did not answer, but instead squared up her stance, legs spread and heavily planted, her arms mirroring her legs. Suddenly, her steel cuffs flew from her wrists and ankles, soaring at Korra like falcons diving for prey, snapping onto her wrists, closing on her ankles as much as they could squeeze over her seal-skin boots.

“Now you are mine,” Kuvira gloated, striking a stance that made Korra’s legs and arms spread into an “X”, then brought her forward, floating helplessly before her. “Yield, Avatar, or I will smash you into the ground.”

Korra strained futilely against the steel bands, her teeth gritted angrily, the muscles of her arms standing out. “Damn it!”

“Yield!’ Kuvira ordered. 

Korra looked down at her, anger giving way to disbelief, then to surrender. “Fine!”

She had her cuffs return to her wrists and ankles, dropping Korra to her knees. 

“Tonight, come to my room at ten,” Kuvira said softly, then sauntered away. 

 

****

 

Hours later, Korra sulked her way to the captain’s chamber, which was blessedly isolated from the busier hallways in the main complex. She used the metal-ball knocker on the door, and moments later it opened, and Kuvira was there, dressed in a black skirt-length robe with a green sash around her waist. Her hair was damp as if she had just come from a bath. 

She smiled at Korra, who was wearing a blue v-neck tunic and white sash, with blue-dyed moccasins. 

“I came,” Korra said dimly. 

Kuvira bit her lip, nodded slightly. “You will. Please, enter.”

The room was surprisingly normal, though somewhat starkly furnished, with its relative emptiness having a temple-like quality in the candle light. There was no bed, but instead a low, wide couch with a metal frame was situated in one corner, and silk sheets covered its thin cushions. 

There were no pictures of family or friends, no paintings, nothing much to give an insight into Kuvira’s personality. 

“Nice and tidy,” Korra muttered. 

“Cleanliness is divine,” Kuvira agreed, taking her lightly by the arm and guiding her to the couch, where they sat together. “So, Korra, you are a master of four elements, but have you mastered the art of giving pleasure?”

“I’m not selfish,” she offered, discomfited by the question. 

“I see.” Kuvira put her hand out to the side, and a bronze hourglass floated rapidly into her hand. 

“That doesn’t use metallic dust, is it?” Korra asked. 

Kuvira smiled, in a way that suggested she was genuinely amused for once. “They are actually glass pellets, if I remember correctly.”

“I see.”

Kuvira turned it over, and the “sand” began pouring slowly into the bottom container. She glanced up, met Korra’s eyes, which were anxious, but maybe something else, as well…

Unexpectedly, Korra leaned forward and kissed her, her mouth opening, tongue sliding over hers. It was like she had resigned to something she didn’t want to do, but she wasn’t about to have the control taken away from her. It excited Kuvira, but she needed the control, herself. 

She pushed Korra back. “Strip first. I want only skin between us.”

Korra frowned slightly, but rose and began undressing until she was naked. 

“Your body is nice, as I expected,” Kuvira said, appraising her. “I should have told you to shave.”

Korra looked down at her sleek, narrow mons, which was covered with several weeks worth of black hair. She clasped her hands in front of it. “Grooming has not been a priority lately,” she murmured. 

“I know. I don’t mind.” She stood, put her hand on Korra’a side, traced it slowly up to her breasts, which were wide and firm, but not very large. Her nipples were dark brown, complementing the beige of her skin. Kuvira squeezed them with her hands, relishing the feel of them, biting her lip.

Korra was awkward at first, but after a moment she put her hands over Kuvira’s, squeezing with her, leaning her chest into it.   
Again, Korra’s attempt to be in control frustrated Kuvira. Her dark eyebrows lowered in annoyance, she motioned abruptly, and chained cuffs seemingly came from nowhere, latching onto Korra’s wrists and ankles, then onto the couch frame, pulling her onto her back, arms and legs spread. 

“Kuvira!” The Avatar protested. 

She put her hand on Korra’s knee, sliding it down to her her bare foot, with her clean, unpainted nails. The touch made Korra flick her foot away. 

Kuvira held out her hand, and three egg-sized chrome spheres raced toward her hand, stopping just above her palm, and circling there. Each one gleaming in the candlelight with some liquid substance, oil by the look of it. 

She looked meaningfully between Korra’s legs, which was completely exposed to her. Korra’s lower lips were already parted slightly, maybe from the position, but the wetness told another story. 

“No marks,” Korra reminded her sternly. 

Kuvira smiled. “That’s up to you, avatar. Resistance will only make it hurt.”

Korra sighed, opened her legs wider in defiance.

The spheres floating out from Kuvira’s hand in single file, then the first pressed against Korra’s opening, firmly pushing the soft lips open, drawing a gasp from Korra. It pushed its way into her, and the next followed, and the next, eight inches of chrome once they were pushed together. 

Kuvira watched with fascination, which made it seem as though this was the first time she had been able to try this little trick on someone else. She undulated her hand, and the spheres came out, and Korra moaned softly, then shook her head as if she had betrayed herself. 

Instead of going right back in like Korra expected, the balls circled around, to the darker, tighter entrance below the first, which was facing outward from how low she was sitting. 

“Oh no--” Korra began, but it was too late. The sphere touched the sensitive flesh, which puckered away from it, but little by little, the chrome ball sunk into it, and the ones behind, making Korra squirm and whimper under her breath. 

The spheres came back out, floating in a perfect arc back into the first wet, warm entrance. 

In the warm room, sweat began to dapple Korra’s skin, making her tensing muscles catch the faint orange glow from the candles, and the sight further aroused Kuvira, who began touching herself between her smooth, wet cleft as the little spheres went tin and out of Korra’s tight, glistening openings, from one to the other, faster and faster, until Korra was moaning and crying out, her eyes closed tight. 

Kuvira was leaned back, her robe hanging open with nothing beneath it, her breasts exposed, her left leg propped on the couch and the other balancing on the floor, one hand between her legs, two fingers pressing inside herself, and her other hand undulating and controlling the spheres. 

Across from Korra continued to writhe and cry out, and no matter how much her hips moved and twisted, the chrome spheres found their mark every time. By now, they were dripping with the evidence of Korra’s desire. 

Kuvira recalled the spheres momentarily, maneuvered herself so that they were facing each other, with her legs positioned around Korra’s so that their lower lips were almost touching. This time, only one sphere was put into play, and it passed from Korra’s insides to Kuvira’s in rapid succession. Soon Kuvira’s dripping wet lower lips were pressed against Korra’s, pressing and grinding as the sphere shot between them. 

Holding Korra’s neck, she pushed a thumb into her mouth, and Korra sucked on it eagerly, whining sensually with abandon. “Yes,” Kuvira whispered. “Yes…”

Like a flash of light, they orgasmed simultaneously, before Kuvira even wanted it to be over. They cried out together, chorusing in agonized ecstasy, until they both fell back in exhaustion, depleted of lust and energy. 

They remained that way for some time, laying in complete silence apart from the sound of their deep breathing. Finally, Kuvira released Korra’s clamps. 

Korra rolled over onto her and kissed her lustily. “I guess you do control two elements, after all.”

“What do you mean?” Kuvira asked softly. 

Korra’s eyes flashed with wit. “You’re a pleasure bender.”

She smiled wanly, her eyes hazy and distant. “Mmm, I suppose.”

“What’s the matter?” Korra asked with genuine curiosity. “You don’t seem satisfied by your, uh, contest prize.”

“I’m never satisfied. There’s always something missing no matter what I do.”

“There are many battles ahead of us Kuvira. With your skill and rank, I am certain you will find your purpose in the days to come.”

Kuvira closed her eyes, rolling over from Korra and pulling her robe across her pale skin. “Perhaps one day I will know what I must do.”

After some time, Korra realized the girl had fallen completely asleep, and was snoring lightly. Quietly, she dressed and left Kuvira’s room on trembling legs, strangely saddened by their last words. 

Korra wondered if they would be friends after this, or something else…

I wish I could help you, Kuvira, but I fear yours is a path you must take alone...


End file.
